


Bakeneko Urges

by TMNTfangirl123



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Puberty, Sex, Sexual Urges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTfangirl123/pseuds/TMNTfangirl123
Summary: Based on my AU: Ripped Blocks (https://www.deviantart.com/delilahmonclova18/journal/Ripped-Blocks-ROTTMNT-AU-838539017)April is going through the puberty stage of the Bakeneko where she can't control her sexual urges. So Donnie decides to help her out on this dilemma.
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT)
Kudos: 8





	Bakeneko Urges

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/delilahmonclova18/gallery/73053157/rise-of-the-tmnt-au-ripped-blocks to see all the character bios

Being half yokai isn't always easy. April knows this far too well. She is one of the first generation of people who are hybrids between human and yokai. Because of this, other kids would often bully her throughout her life. Constantly calling her names and pulling mean pranks at her. But April knows that she would always count on her friends, the Turtles to protect her from those bullies. Even in the present when they are attending Quilli Academy, she has to deal with all the things teenagers have problems with. The drama, being popular, body changes and more. But hers is gonna be a bit more problematic.

It's Wednesday morning. The sun is shining through the streets of New York. People walking. Cars beeping due to traffic. Everything is busy, busy, busy. In an apartment building, April is getting ready for the day. But something feels off. As she was taking a showering, she has the sudden urge to pleasure herself. April starts rubbing her breasts and then starts to rub her pussy. Moaning in pleasure as she begins to blush. She stops when her mom begins to knock on the door.

Carol: April? You okay in there?

April: Um... I'm fine, mom! Don't worry!

Carol: Okay... Breakfast is about done so hurry up in there.

April: Okay. (once her mom leaves, she begins to think) What is happening to me? Why am I pleasuring myself? This hasn't happen before...

|Kitchen|

Zarela: (blushing) Morning, mom... Morning dad... (yawns)

April: Morning guys... (yawns)

Kirby: Morning you two! (peeks over the newspaper) Hey, are you two feeling okay? You don't look so good.

Zarela: Me? Well, I couldn't sleep last night.

April: S-S-So do I! I also c-c-can't sleep last night!

Carol: April, there's definitely something wrong with you.

April: No! No, everything's fine. Don't worry. (eating)

Kirby: (realizes) Oh~... Now I know exactly what's going on.

April: You do?

Kirby: Yes. You're going through the Bakeneko Urge.

Zarela: The Bakenko Urge?

Kirby: It's a phase that we bakenkos go through around this age. When we become teenagers, our sexual urges starts to come slowly. Once we turn 16, we will become crazy with sexual pleasure. This is completely normal.

Zarela: I don't feel that.

Kirby: That's because some bakenekos can be slower than others. It all really depends on the individual.

April: S-S-So what should I do?

Kirby: Trying to resist it is a bad idea. Trust me. I've been through this myself and I tried to resist my sexual urges! But it just didn't work! It's best that you have sex with somebody now than doing it later when it becomes worse.

April: Sex?! Um, I'm gonna head to school now.

Zarela: Me too! See you later! (quickly leaves with April)

Carol: Kirby...

Kirby: What?! They need to know this. You know this is normal behavior.

Carol: I know. (chuckles)

At the front of Quilli Academy, April and Zarela meet up with Sunita who is waiting for them. They head inside of the building where they head to their lockers.

Casey: (leaning against the locker with his right hand) Hey Burgun! What's up?

April: Oh it's just you, Cass.

Casey: You look sexy as usual.

April: I know... What do you want?

Casey: Well~, I was thinking that maybe you and I could hang out after school. Like we could come to my place and watch some movies.

April: Thanks but maybe another time. I don't have the energy today... (closes the locker) Besides, I have to get to my homeroom. (walks away) See you. (looks down; thinking) I hope this phase just goes away soon.

As the school day goes by, the bell rings as it is time for lunch. The students are coming out of their latest class and heads to the cafeteria.

Donnie: April? Are you feeling okay?

April: Actually no... I don't feel good...

Donnie: I'll take you the nurse's office if you want.

April shakes her head. But Donnie takes her to the office despite it. Once they head to the office, he sat her in one of the empty beds. She lays down on the bed. The back of her left hand lands on her forehead.

April: (sighs) Donnie, can you do something for me?

Donnie: What is it? You need help with homework after school?

April: That and~ (blushes harshly) can you touch my breasts?

Donnie: Eh?! (quickly stands up while blushing harshly) Wh-Wh-Wh-What kind of question is that?!

April: (sits up) Oh that was so stupid of me. I'm sorry! It's just... (sighs) I'm going through the Bakeneko Urges and my sexual urges are... (panting heavily) starting to take over...

Donnie: The Bakeneko Urges eh? (she nods) That's why my bros say you were acting strange... Now I get it.

Without warning, she grabs Donnie and pulls him into the bed. He shrieks in surprise as she gets on top of him. Her ears and tail popping out. Her cheeks turning full red. Giving a teasing smile to him before staring to rub on him using her face.

Donnie: April, stop! You have to control it!

April: I can't do that. My dad said resisting it would get worse. The only way I can make it stop is if you have sex with me.

Donnie: What?!

April: You heard me! I need to be fully satisfied! (licks his cheeks) And you having sex with me is the only way to do so. (bites his neck lovingly as he moans) So please make love to me. Pretty please~?!

Donnie couldn't believe what he is seeing. April, his childhood friend and longtime crush, wanting him to have sex with her. It felt like a dream. But he knows that this is just the urge talking and not really her.

Donnie: Can't there be another way? (she shakes her head) Great... Okay, we can have sex. BUT, and it's a big BUT, we need to do it in the Lair tonight.

April: (tilts her head in confusion) Tonight?

Donnie: Raph and Mikey are gonna watch a new horror movie, Leo's working, and dad is doing the latest movie. So I have the whole place to myself. Just come to the Lair tonight and we'll do it there.

April: Okay! (kisses him on the cheek) See you tonight, sugar. (winks and leaves the nurse's office)

Donnie: (sighs) I'm gonna regret this later. But guess I have to go to a store before tonight.

|Night|  
|Lair|  
|Atrium|

Leo: Time for me to head to my favorite job of all time. Run of the Mill Pizza! See you later! (leaves)

Mikey: I can't wait to watch that horror movie! It's gonna be so scary! (looks at Donnie) You sure you don't want to come with us, Donald?

Donnie: No... I'll be fine. I have plans in the lab anyways.

Raph: Okay. We'll see you after the movie is done. (leaves with Mikey)

Splinter: And as for me, I have a movie to make. I may or may not be able to come back until early in the morning. So purple one, make sure you don't destroy the Lair like last time when you burn the kitchen on fire!

Donnie: For the record my microwave invention did work. But don't worry, daddy-o. I won't destroy anything.

Splinter: I hope so, my son. See you later. (leaves)

Once he is alone in the Lair, he prepares for April's arrival. He heads to his room and starts cleaning it. He dims the light and puts rose petals all over the bed. He hangs a white sleek curtain the surrounds the bed.

Donnie: Something's missing... (snaps his finger) Shelldon 1.0, bring me the drinks.

Shelldon 1.0: Yes, Master Donatello. (summons a metal hand that grabs a tray of two wine glasses and a non-alcoholic wine) Here you go.

Donnie: (grabs the tray) Thank you. Now please give me some privacy and make sure no one comes in incase either my brothers or dad comes home early.

Shelldon 1.0: Understood, Master Donatello. (leaves)

Donnie puts the tray down and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. After that and getting dressed in a purple robe, he sets up his laptop to put on a movie.

Donnie: Now to wait for April. (heads to the atrium)

He spots April at the 2nd floor of the Lair. She is wearing a long yellow sleeveless dress and yellow heels.

April: Hey, Don! (jumps down and hugs him) You look handsome tonight. I can just eat you up. (attempts to bite his neck)

Donnie: (stops her) Now now. Before we do it, I wanna have some quality time with you. Come... I have something to show you.

He leads her to his room.

April: Wow~... You were really prepared for tonight eh? How romantic!

Donnie: I know right? I wanna have the right mood for it.

April: Non-alcoholic wine? You got this from Splins' secret wine stash, did you?

Donnie: Yes I did. But he ain't gonna find out about it. By the time he comes back, he'll be too tired to look at it. And it's not like we're gonna drink the whole thing.

April: (chuckles) You got a point there... (sits on bed) And a movie?! This is one of my favorites! You really are prepared for this, sugar. Maybe I could give you a reward.

Donnie: Maybe during or after the movie.

She chuckles. Donnie sits beside her and presses play to start the movie. As the movie goes on, they drink some of the wine in their wine glasses.

April: (hiccups) This wine tastes (hiccups) so good!

Donnie: (hiccups) I know right? (hiccups) Dad really knows how to (hiccups) really pick the best (hiccups) one. (lies down) I feel so (hiccups) wasted...

April: (hiccups) Me too... (hiccups) Now the real fun (hiccups) can begin. (gets on top of him) You really made (hiccups) this night special. Now you get to (hiccups) have the reward. (removes heels and dress which reveals her green bra and panties)

Donnie: (whistles) You look beautiful. I mean, (hiccups) goddess kind of beautiful.

April leans in and kisses him slowly on the lips. Donnie slowly gives into the kiss. His hands begin to wander. One on her back and the other on her ass. They then break off the kiss to get some air. Both panting heavily.

Donnie: May I...? (removes her bra)

April: Oh~, you want to be on top? I get it. (switch places with Donnie) Be gentle. This is my first so...

Donnie: I'll be gentle. Promise. (kisses her neck)

She moans in pleasure as her ears and tail pop out. He then begin rubbing her breasts slowly. Making her moan more.

April: So good~nya... (moans as he is sucking on her nipples)

Donnie: (stops) You enjoying this?

April: Very much~nya... (sits up) Now let me see your manthing.

Donnie: You mean my dick? (blushes embarrassingly) Why sure! (laughs nervously) Let me remove my stuff.

He removes the robe and the shell to reveal his dick.

April: Now sit down and relax. (Donnie sits down) Let me take care of it. (starts licking his dick)

He moans in pleasure as she licks and sucks his dick. It's an experience he never had before. To him, it felt he's in a dream because of the fact that he's doing it with April. He didn't want this to stop. He didn't want to wake up from this amazing dream. April stops and, seeing that Donnie is enjoying it, gives a teasing look and puts the dick between her breasts.

April (teasing grin): (starts moving her breasts up and down) You're enjoying all of this?

Donnie: Yes! It feels amazing!

April: (chuckles) I'm glad you're enjoying it. This is all a first for me so...

Donnie: (moans) Uh-huh. Please don't stop~...

She smiles and continues giving him a titty-fuck until he cums.

Donnie: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...!

April: It's okay. (wipes a bit of cum off her face) This happens to everyone. Um, do you have a tissue?

Donnie: It's over there on that dresser.

She stands up and walks to the dresser. She grabs a tissue to wipe off the cum that had landed on her face. Once she does that, April sits on the bed besides Donnie.

April: Guess this is it eh?

Donnie: Yeah... This is the part where we actually do it. Where I have sex with you.

April: (nods) But I'm scared.

Donnie: I'm scared too. This is my first.

April: Me too! I don't know if I can do it. What if something goes wrong? Will all of this be for nothing?

Donnie: This isn't all for nothing.

April: How will you know?

Donnie: Because I love you. You're my childhood friend, remember? I love you no matter what. I'll do anything for you. Even something has taking your virginity during this phase. If I was going through my mating season phrase, who would help me feel better?

April: Me?

Donnie: That's right. (gets on top of her) I promise to be gentle to you. (kisses her slowly)

He removes her panties. April blushes embarrassingly and puts her hands over her pussy. Donnie simply smiles.

Donnie: It's okay. Let's take this nice and slow. I know it's embarrassing but please relax.

April: Alright... (breathes out and lifts her hands to the bed) Go right ahead. Do what you have to do. (starts moaning as he fingers her pussy)

Donnie: (stops) You sure you want me to take your virginity? We can stop this if you want. You don't have to go through this completely.

April: No no. We already come so far. Might as well finish this!

Donnie: If you say so...

He slowly inserts his dick into her. She shrieks in pain.

Donnie: Are you okay?!

April: I'm fine... It just hurts a little... Please continue.

Donnie: Are you...?

April: Yes I'm sure! (pauses) Sorry.

Donnie: It's alright. I'm gonna start moving now. Tell me when to go faster. (starts moving slowly)

April moans in pleasure as he moves. "Faster", she says in between the moans. He picks up the pace and moves faster. He gradually picks up speed as it goes on.

Donnie: April, I'm gonna cum!

April (wrapping her arms around his neck): Cum inside me! I want your baby! (moans loudly as he came inside her)

Donnie pulls out and lays down besides her. They are both panting heavily. She puts her left hand over his chest.

April: That was amazing...

Donnie: Yeah it is... (smiles) Feeling satisfied now?

April: Yup... Feeling so satisfied... Thanks, Don.

Donnie: Anything for you. (chuckles exhaustively) We should keep this one from the others.

April: Agree. (pecks his cheek) Now what should we do?

Donnie: Everyone else is busy so they won't back in a few hours. Which gives us some time to clean up everything and putting things back to their rightful places before they even show up.

April: Can we relax for just a few minutes? I'm... so tired.

Donnie: And cuddle? Why not. (cuddles April)

After a few minutes of relaxation and taking a shower, they put back on their things. April putting back her dress and heels and Donnie putting back on his shell. They then start cleaning Donnie's room. Donnie grabs the tray and heads back to the kitchen to clean the wine glasses. Carefully making sure it is spotless clean and puts back the wine to Splinter's secret wine stash to its exact position as before. He meets April at the atrium.

April: Everything's back exactly how it is. Thanks for doing this for me. (blushes as she looks down) Even if this was so...

Donnie: Like I said, I do anything for you. Even something as having sex because of your phase. It's totally fine. Honest. Though we don't want the others to find what we were doing.

April: Basically just lie to them?

Donnie: Exactly! See you tomorrow at school.

April: (as she heads out) See you tomorrow! (blows him a kiss before leaving the Lair)

Donnie: (sighs) One day, I'll tell her how much I really feel. And then rub it on Casey's face afterwards! (starts a victory dance) Including a dance of victory! Woo~! Best! Night! Ever~!


End file.
